Chocolate Monsters
by sashapotter
Summary: Torchwood need to realise that tiny monster shaped chocolates can be very dangerous... Multiple pairings if you want them...


**Chocolate Monsters**

"I can't believe it. I can't bloody believe it" shouted Owen. 

Flashback

"What's in the box Jack?" asked Gwen. He shrugged, "No idea. It just fell through the Rift" He held the box at arms length. "The computers picked it up" said Tosh, "It doesn't registers as safe or not" she said looking at it worriedly. They all looked at the box. Finally Ianto said, "Is anyone going to open it?"

The box was somehow placed in his hands. He looked at it ad then at all the innocent faces staring at him. Rolling his eyes he placed it on the table and slowly opened the box. Everyone flinched but then realised that nothing had happened. 

Jack cautiously peered into the box for fear of something exploding in his face (like that hadn't happened before) and saw what was inside. "Its chocolate" he laughed. "Not poisonous chocolate or anything?" asked Tosh as she moved closer to him. 

"Nope just chocolate" said Jack grinning. "They are some very funny shaped chocolates" said Owen picking one out. "They look like monsters" said Gwen looking at it. "Well…" said "I'm hungry" and proceeded to put it in his mouth, 

"Or you sure you should be eating that because…" said Tosh but she didn't get a chance to finish as they watched the chocolate jump up from Owen's hand. It fell on the table and pointed something at him. "What's that?" he asked. 

"I believe it's a chocolate gun" said Ianto. "Oh…" said Owen mockingly, "I'm so scared of such a tiny thing. What are you going to do? Fire me with chocolate bullets?" He laughed. As Owen said, the monster shot a small piece of chocolate from its gun, the size of chocolate bits you'd get in cookies or ice cream. 

It just about scraped Owen's head and instead went for the wall. But the minute it came in contact with the wall, there was a huge bang. The others coughed and saw that when the smoke had cleared up there was a huge whole in the wall. Owen tried not to think about what would have happened if the piece of chocolate had hit his head. 

He looked at the small chocolate monster, "So maybe you are more dangerous than you look" he said. Suddenly Gwen saw something horrible; "Look" she shouted pointing at the box. They all turned and looked at the box where all the rest of the chocolate monsters were coming out from. 

There were millions of them and as they were so tiny there must have been loads packed in there. "I've got one word to say now. Just one" said Jack. "What's that?" asked Ianto. Jack grabbed Tosh's hand, "Run!"

Flashback ends

Now Owen was standing on a chair with Tosh and as it was small they were pressed up tight against each other. His hands were round her waist as she peered down at the chocolate monsters. Gwen and Jack were standing on a table while Ianto was on one of the sofas. 

"What are we going to do?" asked Tosh when she saw that the chocolate monsters were standing to climb up. "Try and get to the boardroom. We can lock ourselves in there" said Jack. But this was easier said than done seeing as how they were surrounded now and the stairs leading to the boardroom were a little far away. 

"What are we going to do?" asked Gwen in anguish as she clutched Jack closer. "I suggest we stamp over them. That will hopefully as well" said Owen. Everyone entertained the idea. "Ok on three" said Jack and they all got ready. "One, two, THREE!" They all jumped down and started to run. As they went it was like walking over chocolate, which it was. This meant that the ground was slippery. Gwen nearly fell but Ianto caught her and pulled her along while Jack helped Owen and Tosh. 

They ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut when they were all safely inside. "We need to think of something" said Ianto as he sat on one of the chairs and Tosh sat on his lap. Gwen leaned against Owen and Jack thought about what to do. 

"They are chocolate. Monster moving chocolate but still chocolate so there must be a way to stop them. How would you stop chocolate?" And then Ianto said, "Melt it" Everyone looked at him and then Jack whooped. "Genius Ianto" he said bounding over and kissing him. Tosh, who was still on Ianto's lap, giggled. 

"I knew there was a reason why I kept you here. Apart from your delicious coffee and other reasons" he said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows while Ianto blushed, Tosh giggled some more, Gwen laughed and Owen rolled his eyes. 

"Are we going to melt them or not?" he asked grouchily. "We will" said Jack nodding. "But how?" asked Gwen, "We haven't got any fire here and all the matches are in the kitchen, unless you have some with you" There was silence. 

And then Ianto blushing even more now said, "I have some" and he pulled a box of matches out. "You carry a box of matches with you?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Ianto shrugged, "You never know when you might need them" he said stiffly. 

And then Owen did a very surprising thing. He kissed Ianto. On the lips. When he pulled away Ianto looked horrified but Owen didn't seem to care. He took the matches from Ianto. Gwen approached Ianto and asked, "You ok?" He looked at her before grabbing her face and crushing his lips against hers. 

She pulled away. "What was that for?" she asked shocked. "To get the taste of Owen away" She looked at him and nodded before giving him a mischievous smile, "Is it all gone" Realising what she was hinting at he grinned too, "No. I think I'll need to kiss you some more to make the taste go away completely."

Gwen smiled and they moved towards each other but were stopped by Jack's voice. "Will you two stop kissing and help us" Ianto rolled his eyes and Gwen giggled. "Try to find something that we can light fire to. Like paper" said Tosh. 

Soon they were all working. When they were armed with flaming things Jack counted to three before opening the door. It was chaos immediately. There were chocolate bits flying everywhere meaning that there were things banging and blowing up. Soon however, the chocolate was melting everywhere. 

This made it tricky for the others to dodge the bullets as they tried not to slip and fall at the same time. They did it however and soon all the chocolate monsters were reduced to melted chocolate. Harmless melted chocolate. Gwen sighed and leaned against Owen who put his arms around her. 

Jack pulled a weary Tosh towards the sofas and placed her on it. Owen did the same for Gwen. Then the two guys fell next to the girls and waited as Ianto made five strong cups of coffee. He returned and soon they were all drinking their hot coffees. 

"I'm glad that's over" said Owen. "Yeah, that was too much for me" said Tosh. "Well…" said Ianto "At least we are all safe now" The others all agreed. But what they had missed to see was one chocolate monster still there as it was really really tiny.

And it was pointing a gun right at them. 

A/N: Hahahahaha or should I say Muahahahahaha. I love cliff hangers. This was another idea I came up for my chocolate stories. Hope you liked it!

Review! And remember… More Reviews is like more chocolate for me. 


End file.
